¡Por una apuesta!
by Jaynie K. Allen
Summary: Por una tonta apuesta de Ron, Hermione tendrá que pedirle al capitán de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor Oliver Wood que le enseñe a jugar ese emocionante juego. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando en ese proceso ambos terminen sintiendo algo por ellos? [Fic con algo de humor y un poco de OoC] [Personajes de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes]
1. Prefacio

Hermione Granger estaba en los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en busca de nada más y nada menos que de Oliver Wood, para pedirle nada que ¡le enseñe quidditch! Era algo demasiado ilógico pues hasta Snape sabía del pánico que le tenía a volar, lo sabía sí pero una apuesta es una apuesta y justo ahora se maldecía por haber aceptado. Y lo peor era que recordaba aquello claramente.

 ** _** flashback **_**

 _Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentados frente al fuego haciendo sus deberes. Desde hace un buen rato que no hablaban y la sala se encontraba en un profundo silencio, exceptuando el sonido de las plumas al rasgar los pergaminos._

 _-Oigan, ¿quieren hacer una apuesta?-preguntó Ron dejando su pluma a un lado y rompiendo ese silencio que había en ese momento._

 _-No gracias, con la suerte que poseo... Paso-dijo Harry_

 _-¿Tu Hermione?-dijo Ron esperanzado_

 _-Sabes que no me gustan esa clase de cosas Ronald-dijo Hermione volviendo a poner atención a los pergaminos que estaban tendidos en la mesa._

 _-Vamos Hermione-dijo Ron con ojos de cachorrito y Hermione, que sentía algo por él o eso creía, no se pudo negar_

 _-Bueno está bien-dijo Hermione-pero quiero saber de qué se trata_

 _-Naturalmente-dijo Ron-como todos saben el sábado es el partido Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw; quiero apostar por quién gana el partido-_

 _-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Esta es una clase de trampa para que te haga los deberes? Sabes bien que no soy para nada buena en quidditch-se quejó Hermione_

 _-Bueno si quieren yo puedo ser el juez de esta apuesta-interrumpió Harry al ver la cara aterrada que estaba poniendo su amiga, y para evitar una pelea._

 _-¡Sí! Y así ya no será tan injusto como tú lo llamas-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione_

 _-Está bien_

 _-Ya para comenzar, ¿por quién apuestan?-preguntó Harry_

 _-Primero tú Hermione-dijo Ron_

 _-Mmmm... apuesto por Hufflepuff-dijo una dudosa castaña_

 _-Entonces a mi me corresponde Ravenclaw-dijo Ron_

 _-Bueno para que sea, aún más justa la apuesta-dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos-ninguno de los dos irá al partido, sólo yo y luego les traigo los resultados; ¿les parece bien?_

 _-Aceptamos-dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono_

 _-Ahora falta la parte más divertida de una apuesta-dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente-¿Ron? Quieres comenzar_

 _-Bueno Hermione si pierdes tendrás que pedirle a nuestro buen capitán Oliver que te enseñe a jugar quidditch-dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _-¿Qué?...no yo no vuelo-dijo Hermione- Ustedes saben que detesto esas escobas, prefiero mis pies en tierra_

 _-Lo siento Hermione pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, además quiero verte volar en una escoba-dijo Ron_

 _Hermione lo miró con reproche, si él quería jugar sucio, ella también lo haría._

 _-Está bien-dijo Hermione_

 _-Entonces ya está tu castigo en caso que Hufflepuff pierda. Ahora, Hermione, ¿cuál será tu castigo para Ron?-preguntó Harry_

 _-Bien, en vista que Ronald pretende que pierda mi dignidad, en caso de que Hufflepuff pierda, su castigo será que se vestirá de Cyndi Lauper y cantará 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' frente al Gran Comedor-dijo Hermione divertida y añadió al ver la cara de roja de Harry aguantando la risa- Y deberás bailarle a Snape mientras cantas_

 _Cuando terminó de decir eso, Ron la miró con cara de no entender nada y Harry se puso a reír tan fuerte que se cayó al suelo._

 _-No... no yo no me voy a vestir de mujer, ¡Tan solo mira a Harry! Se puso a reír se sólo escucharlo-dijo Ron_

 _-Lo siento Ron pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, además quiero verte bailar y cantar. Además serás un chica muy apuesta-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado_

 _-Está bien-dijo Ron_

 ** _** flashback **_**

Para mala suerte de ambos, nadie ganó. Fue un empate. Diggory pudo atrapar la snitch pero Ravenclaw les sacaba 60 puntos. Hermione pensó que ninguno de los dos haría nada, pero Ron aún así quería verla montada en una escoba. Así que ambos ahora deberían de cumplir con los castigos de la apuesta. Aún así, a pesar de estar a punto de perder su orgullo y dignidad, no se arrepentía del castigo que le dio a Ron. Después de todo, estaba segura que los gemelos Fred y George estarían haciéndole la vida imposible a su hermano menor.

Dejó de pensar en ello; ahora su prioridad era pensar en encontrar a Wood y pensar en cómo le pediría ese favor.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1:_**

Había estado buscando a Wood literalmente por todo el castillo, y había que admitir que no era un lugar pequeño y aparte todo parecía ir en su contra: ¡Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado! Resignada y hambrienta, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, iría por su cena y de ahí lo buscaría. Después de todo tarde o temprano, y _mejor tarde_ , este tendría que aparecer.  
Cuando entró al Gran Comedor el olor del estofado de cordero la hicieron olvidarse de lo que tendría que pedirle a Wood más tarde.

Terminando de cenar se apresuró a ir corriendo a la biblioteca, esperaba que Madame Pince aún no hubiese cerrado la biblioteca pues quería sacar un libro, que desde hace días le había llamado la atención, para tener algo de lectura ligera. Lo que no esperaba era que ni bien hubo puesto un pie en su templo sagrado se encontraría con Wood ahí, sentado en una esquina, tras una montaña de libros.

Se regañó mentalmente pues este era el único lugar en el cual no había buscado. Y es que para ser sinceros: nunca había visto a Wood en la biblioteca. ¡Si parecía que el muchacho dormía en el campo de quidditch! Y antes de seguir divagando se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. Como había dicho: ¡Mejor tarde!

Llegó algo agitada a su sala común y corrió hasta su habitación para ponerse el pijama y luego tumbarse en su cama y cerrar las cortinas, haciendo caso omiso a las voces chillonas de Lavender y Parvati parloteando sobre el chisme del día. Cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse: Había podido evitar pedírselo hoy, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Al igual que Ron. Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

Y sin darse cuenta había caído dormida en un extraño sueño en el que uno de sus mejores amigos le bailaba al más temido profesor de Hogwarts.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente y se percató que la mayoría de sus compañeras de habitación aún dormían se permitió alistarse con una lentitud digna de una tortuga. Después de todo, nadie la iba a apurar por usar el baño. Y aprovechando que aún la mitad de Hogwarts no despertaba, y ella estaba dudando que Wood lo hubiese hecho, se encaminó a la biblioteca para sacar el libro que por culpa de cierto capitán de quidditch no pudo sacar.

Pasadas las horas, Hermione Granger no podía estar más de acuerdo que su día había comenzado bien y al parecer, porque no había visto a Wood ni sus amigos lo habían mencionado, terminaría bien. Estaba tan convencida de ello que se permitió poner un alto a su locura del giratiempo y sus estudios para ir a visitar a Hagrid junto a Harry y Ron. Su amigo gigante por supuesto que se alegró de verlos pues aún seguía muy nervioso por todo lo ocurrido con Buckbeak y Malfoy, por lo que Harry y Ron comenzaron a distraerle con quidditch.  
Y ella como buena 'anti-deportes' sacó el libro que había sacado esa mañana de la biblioteca y comenzó a leerlo… o al menos hasta que Ron se quejó de que hasta para visitar a alguien ella tenía que llegar con un libro lo que la hizo sonrojarse e sumergirse en la conversación sobre las próximas clases de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

Luego de haber pasado la tarde con Hagrid, y que este los acompañara hacia el castillo, Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y les dijo que les alcanzaría en la cena pero que antes debía de devolver el libro que había sacado hace días de la biblioteca para sacar otro de runas que complementarían la interesante información que había encontrado en el libro que había estado leyendo en la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca saludó cortésmente a Madame Pince y luego procedió a buscar los libros de Runas, y se sumergió tanto en sus amados textos.

Al menos así fue hasta que Madame Pince la echó de la biblioteca pues se había perdido la hora de la cena y el lugar ya iba a cerrar. Con otro libro en su bolso echó camino hacia su sala común, debía irse a dormir temprano si quería despertar temprano y desayunar tranquilamente. Por el camino pudo ver a Malfoy acompañado de sus dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle y al parecer el primero se estaba quejando de que no había podido probar el rico puré de patatas por el cabestrillo que llevaba en el brazo. Hermione tuvo que aguantar la risa pues ahora más que nunca lucía como un niño pequeño al que no se le había concedido el capricho. Por supuesto Malfoy la llegó a ver y luego de soltar un 'asquerosa sangre sucia' se perdió por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Y Hermione sin darle mucha importancia continuó con su camino hacia su sala común con una sonrisa que amenazaba por volverse una carcajada limpia. Se mordió el labio para evitar estallar en carcajadas, pero fue en vano ya que una u otra risita se le escapaba. Cuando llegó a su sala común le dio la contraseña a la señora Gorda y cuando entró casi le da un ataque.

Oliver Wood estaba allí, sentado y riendo, junto a Harry y Ron. Quiso dar media vuelta y salir por el cuadro pero chocó con Neville y este exclamó:

\- ¡Cuánto lo siento Hermione!

Y aquello fue lo que hizo que la mirada malévola de Ronald se posará sobre ella. Le susurró algo al oído de Harry quién volteó en dirección a ella, y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida. Aquello la tranquilizó un poco. O tal vez la hizo ponerse más nerviosa.

Suspiró armándose de valor y se acercó al sillón donde se encontraban sus amigos y Wood, cuando llegó vio la mirada burlona que había adoptado Ron y eso la enfadó un poco. Sin embargo, debía de cumplir con su palabra:

-Hola Harry, Ronald. Hola Wood.-saludó mientras se sentaba a lado de Harry que le había hecho un espacio; Ron hizo una mueca y Wood sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió conversando con Harry, ignorándola.

-Wood.-murmuró suavemente luego de unos minutos interrumpiendo la 'emocionante' plática que tenía con su mejor amigo sobre nuevas tácticas para ganar el campeonato, haciendo que no sólo la mirada de él se clavara en ella, sino la de sus dos amigos.

-¿Si Granger? -murmuró el aludido, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia. Pero me gustaría que fuera en privado.-murmuró enfatizando lo último y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Ron.

-Esteee... Ron yo creo que salimos sobrando de aquí-murmuró Harry tomando del brazo a Ron y jalándolo hacia la escalera de caracol para, seguramente, esconderse en su habitación del posible desahogo de la chica.

Luego de que los chicos se fueron, Hermione desvió la mirada, pues no sabía cómo iba a decirlo. Pero en fin, había sido su maldita culpa el estar en esta situación; pues ella había aceptado la apuesta.

-Y bien Granger, ¿me dirás de que quería hablar o te comió la lengua el ratón? – intentó bromear Wood, pues nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras y no quería que la situación se tornara incómoda.

-No, y ahora que lo mencionas, verás… _necesito tu ayuda._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2:_**

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, un sábado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería pero Hermione Granger se encontraba perfectamente despierta, sentada en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea de la torre Gryffindor mientras tenía, como era costumbre, un libro sobre su regazo. La primera clase de Runas había sido sumamente interesante y por ello hacía unos días había sacado un libro para tener algo de lectura ligera, y aprovechando que era fin de semana y todos solían levantarse tarde se aventuró a terminar de leer para poder devolverlo a la biblioteca y que Madame Pince no le reclame por tener tanto tiempo libros en su habitación.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba lista para comenzar su día y afrontar todo lo que viniese el día de hoy. Excepto toparse con Wood. No cuando había hecho el ridículo la noche anterior, lo que agradecía era que Harry y Ron aún no sabían que no había sido capaz de pedirle ayuda pero tarde o temprano Harry le preguntaría o el mismo Oliver Wood le preguntaría que mosca le había picado a la ratón de biblioteca Granger para actuar tan raro.

*** _Flashback_ ***

 _-Y bien Granger, ¿me dirás de que querías hablar o te comió la lengua el ratón?- intentó bromear Wood, pues nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras y no quería que la situación se tornase incómoda._

 _-No, y ahora que lo mencionas, verás… necesito tu ayuda._

 _Wood enarcó una ceja y la miró antes de asentir, esperando que la muchacha hablase y le dijese qué se le ofrecía. Hermione al ser más pequeña que Wood al alzar el rostro no pudo evitar que sus miradas se cruzasen, se sonrojó y salió corriendo hacia la escalera de caracol sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con las de tercer año y tumbarse en su cama sin antes correr las cortinas para que nadie la molestase._

 _Por otro lado, Oliver Wood miró alejarse a la castaña preguntándose si le quería hablar sobre Harry y que este año no debía de hacerle entrenar demasiado para que estudiase más. Aunque para ello, aunque fuese poco creíble, había estado ensayando lo que le diría a Granger si comenzaba a reclamarle por eso: Era su última oportunidad y no se iría de Hogwarts sin ganar la Copa de Quidditch este año._

 _*** Flashback ***_

-¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un Harry recién despierto y que aún estaba en pijamas mirándola desde las escaleras de caracol.

-Harry- le respondió a modo de saludo.- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, pero siendo Hermione Granger supongo que has estado teniendo algo de lectura ligera- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa burlona señalando el grueso libro que la castaña tenía en su regazo.

Hermione soltó una leve carcajada y se encogió de hombros

-Es algo que está en mí, a pesar de ser fin de semana me levanto temprano. La costumbre, supongo. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Digamos que Ron tardó en dormirse ayer pues quería saber si Wood había aceptado 'entrenarte'.- hizo unas comillas en la última palabra-

-Oh… sobre eso.- se detuvo, no quería decirle que no había sido capaz de pedirle a Wood que quería aprender a jugar quidditch.

-Pero como soy tu amigo y te conozco, creo saber que no le has pedido nada a Wood aún. Pero creo que puedo ayudarte en eso, nunca mencionamos nada de eso en las reglas. Digamos que Ron no fue muy justo al hacer esa apuesta.- le respondió su amigo antes de acomodarse el alborotado cabello que caía por sobre sus ojos.- Además quiero comprobar si Ron se verá igual de ridículo que Dudley cuando canta esa canción.- añadió antes de soltarse a reír.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio y tenía la mirada puesta en Ronald Weasley. No era algo común ver a algún estudiante acercarse a la mesa de los profesores. Hermione pudo notar sus orejas rojas y por un momento sintió pena por el chico.

'No deberías de tener lástima por el chico que hará que te subas a una escoba ´susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza. Suspiró levemente y por un momento le dio la razón a esa voz; aun así, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Sabía cómo era Ron, inseguro y opacado por sus otros hermanos, y el llamar la atención de haciendo el ridículo sería un gran golpe para la personalidad, e inclusive el ego, del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer ni decir pues vio a Ron colocándose frente al profesor más temido en Hogwarts de los últimos años.

Snape interrumpió su ´alegre' desayuno para alzar la vista y mirar a uno de sus alumnos más odiados, esperando que dijera algo o al menos se dignara a apartar su presencia de su vida antes de que le quite un par de puntos a Gryffindor. Aunque Severus Snape fuese mortífago que estaba en el bando del bien nunca creyó estar listo para lo que iba a venir a continuación. Todo comenzó cuando una música extraña empezó a escucharse en todo el Gran Comedor y cuando Ron Weasley abrió su boca para comenzar a cantar, o al menos eso parecía:

-I come in the morning light, my mother says when you're gonna live your life night - cantaba el menor de los pelirrojos mientras se sentía enrojecerse más de lo que ya estaba- Oh mother dear we're not fortunate ones... And Gryff they wanna have fun. Oh Gryff just wanna have fun

Harry alzó la vista intentando ver a su amigo y por un sintió lástima por él, Hermione sí que había dado en el clavo, Ron no volvería a meterse en una apuesta con Hermione Granger. Lo siguiente que se oyó en el Gran Comedor, aparte de los alaridos de Ron Weasley, fueron las carcajadas en general de los alumnos de las cuatro casas, y de algún que otro profesor. Inclusive Harry podía jugar que vio a Colin Creevey tomar algunas fotos con su cámara.

Cuando Ron terminó de cantar la canción salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor mientras las risas y burlas lo acompañaban.

-Y entonces, ¿quién fue el o la genio que logró que- dijo una voz a lado de Harry

-Nuestro querido Ronnie se ponga en ridículo?- completó una segunda voz colocándose a lado de Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si se hubiese sacado la lotería.

-Hermione- fue la respuesta de Harry que trataba de contener las risas

-¡Genial! Eres un genio, Granger- dijeron a coro los gemelos antes de irse a sus asientos a terminar sus desayunos.

¡Hola!

Me había propuesto no dejar notas en este fic pero es necesario hacerlo. Primero que nada pedirles disculpas por la eternidad que me he tomado para actualizar, tenía el capítulo casi listo pero cometí una estupidez y terminé borrando todo el capítulo por lo que lo tuve que reescribir. Me quedó más corto que el que originalmente estaba escribiendo pero quería compartirles a Ron cumpliendo su reto.

Segundo, intentaré seguir la línea de la historia del Prisionero de Azkaban con excepción de estos primeros capítulos y eso si, Wood si se irá al terminar el tercer año de nuestro trío tal y como debe de ser.

Tercero, ¡Miles de gracias! Muchas de ustedes han comentado e incluso me han enviado mensajes pidiendo que lo actualice y este capítulo es para ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir.

¡Sigamos rescatando a Wood del anonimato!

Saludos,

JKA x


End file.
